Walking Dead Vol 1
In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living. | years published = 2003-2019 | total issues = 193 | featured characters = Rick Grimes | creators = Robert Kirkman; Tony Moore; Charlie Adlard; Cliff Rathburn; Rus Wooton; Sina Grace; Sean Mackiewicz | previous = | next = }} The Walking Dead is an American comic book series published by the independent company Image Comics. The series began publication in October of 2003 and is largely responsible for igniting the "zombie-craze" that has been seen in mainstream comics as well as films and television. Created by author Robert Kirkman, The Walking Dead was nominated Best New Series in 2004 by the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards and won the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series category in 2010. 2010 also saw the production of The Walking Dead television series on AMC, which first aired on Halloween night 2010. * The Walking Dead #1 * The Walking Dead #2 * The Walking Dead #3 * The Walking Dead #4 * The Walking Dead #5 * The Walking Dead #6 * The Walking Dead #7 * The Walking Dead #8 * The Walking Dead #9 * The Walking Dead #10 * The Walking Dead #11 * The Walking Dead #12 * The Walking Dead #13 * The Walking Dead #14 * The Walking Dead #15 * The Walking Dead #16 * The Walking Dead #17 * The Walking Dead #18 * The Walking Dead #24 - Final Tony Moore cover. * The Walking Dead #27 - 1st The Governor & Caesar Martinez. * The Walking Dead #28 - The Governor cuts Rick's hand off. * The Walking Dead #29 * The Walking Dead #30 * The Walking Dead #31 * The Walking Dead #33 - Michonne mutilates the Governor. * The Walking Dead #34 * The Walking Dead #37 - Wedding of Glenn & Maggie. * The Walking Dead #38 * The Walking Dead #39 - Birth of Judith Grimes. * The Walking Dead #43 * The Walking Dead #44 * The Walking Dead #45 * The Walking Dead #46 - Death of Tyreese. * The Walking Dead #47 * The Walking Dead #48 - Deaths of Lori, Billy, Patricia, Judith, Hershel & the Governor. * The Walking Dead #49 - Michonne squelches zombified Tyreese. * The Walking Dead #52 * The Walking Dead #61 - Ben kills Billy. * The Walking Dead #66 * The Walking Dead #67 - 1st Aaron. Eugene reveals the truth. * The Walking Dead #68 - 1st Eric. * The Walking Dead #75 * The Walking Dead #76 * The Walking Dead #77 * The Walking Dead #78 * The Walking Dead #79 * The Walking Dead #80 * The Walking Dead #83 - Carl gets his eye shot out. * The Walking Dead #84 * The Walking Dead #89 * The Walking Dead #90 * The Walking Dead #91 * The Walking Dead #92 * The Walking Dead #93 * The Walking Dead #94 * The Walking Dead #96 * The Walking Dead #97 * The Walking Dead #98 - 1st Dwight; Death of Abraham Ford. * The Walking Dead #99 * The Walking Dead #100 - Death of Glenn. * The Walking Dead #101 * The Walking Dead #102 * The Walking Dead #103 * The Walking Dead #104 * The Walking Dead #105 * The Walking Dead #106 * The Walking Dead #107 * The Walking Dead #108 - 1st Ezekiel. * The Walking Dead #109 * The Walking Dead #110 * The Walking Dead #112 * The Walking Dead #113 - Death of Connor; Carl shoots Lucille. * The Walking Dead #114 * The Walking Dead #115 * The Walking Dead #116 * The Walking Dead #117 * The Walking Dead #118 * The Walking Dead #119 * The Walking Dead #120 - Death of Holly; Heath gets his leg blown off. * The Walking Dead #121 - Death of Denise Cloyd. * The Walking Dead #122 * The Walking Dead #123 * The Walking Dead #124 * The Walking Dead #125 * The Walking Dead #126 * The Walking Dead #127 * The Walking Dead #128 * The Walking Dead #129 * The Walking Dead #130 - 1st Hershel Greene II; 1st Whisperers. * The Walking Dead #131 * The Walking Dead #132 - 1st Alpha. * The Walking Dead #133 - 1st Darius & Joshua. * The Walking Dead #134 - Death of Joshua. * The Walking Dead #135 - 1st Morton & Tammy Rose. * The Walking Dead #136 * The Walking Dead #137 * The Walking Dead #138 * The Walking Dead #143 * The Walking Dead #144 - Deaths of Ezekiel, Olivia & Rosita Espinosa revealed. * The Walking Dead #155 * The Walking Dead #156 * The Walking Dead #157 * The Walking Dead #158 * The Walking Dead #175 * The Walking Dead #187 * Walking Dead Omnibus 1 (Issues 1-24) * Walking Dead Omnibus 2 (Issues 25-48) * Walking Dead Omnibus 3 (Issues 49-72) * Walking Dead Omnibus 4 (Issues 73-96) * Walking Dead Omnibus 5 (Issues 97-120) * Walking Dead Omnibus 6 (Issues 121-144) * Walking Dead Compendium 1 (Issues 1-48) * Walking Dead Compendium 2 (Issues 49-96) * Walking Dead Compendium 3 (Issues 97-144) * Walking Dead, Book One (Issues 1-12) * Walking Dead, Book Two (Issues 2-24) * Walking Dead, Book Three (Issues 25-36) * Walking Dead, Book Four (Issues 37-48) * Walking Dead, Book Five (Issues 49-60) * Walking Dead, Book Six (Issues 61-72) * Walking Dead, Book Seven (Issues 73-84) * Walking Dead, Book Eight (Issues 85-96) * Walking Dead, Book Nine (Issues 97-108) * Walking Dead, Book Ten (Issues 109-120) * Walking Dead, Book Eleven (Issues 121-132) * Walking Dead, Book Twelve (Issues 134-144) * Walking Dead, Volume 1: Days Gone Bye (Issues 1-6) * Walking Dead, Volume 2: Miles Behind Us (Issues 7-12) * Walking Dead, Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars (Issues 13-18) * Walking Dead, Volume 4: The Heart's Desire (Issues 19-24) * Walking Dead, Volume 5: The Best Defense (Issues 25-30) * Walking Dead, Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life (Issues 31-36) * Walking Dead, Volume 7: The Calm Before (Issues 37-42) * Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer (Issues 43-48) * Walking Dead, Volume 9: Here We Remain (Issues 49-54) * Walking Dead, Volume 10: What We Become (Issues 55-60) * Walking Dead, Volume 11: Fear the Hunters (Issues 61-66) * Walking Dead, Volume 12: Life Among Them (Issues 67-72) * Walking Dead, Volume 13: Too Far Gone (Issues 73-78) * Walking Dead, Volume 14: No Way Out (Issues 79-84) * Walking Dead, Volume 15: We Find Ourselves (Issues 85-90) * Walking Dead, Volume 17: Something to Fear (Issues 97-102) * Walking Dead, Volume 18: What Comes After (Issues 103-108) * Walking Dead, Volume 19: March to War (Issues 109-114) * Walking Dead, Volume 20: All Out War - Part One (Issues 115-120) * Walking Dead, Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two (Issues 121-126) * Walking Dead, Volume 22: A New Beginning (Issues 127-132) * Walking Dead, Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams (Issues 133-138) * Walking Dead, Volume 24: Life and Death (Issues 139-144) * The Walking Dead at Wikipedia * * * * * Category:Walking Dead/Media Category:Image Comics Category:Skybound Entertainment